Need You Now: The Full Story
by Amelia Serrana-Romualdez
Summary: The full version of the story found in  "Need You Now" by amyserrana2010.


**Need You Now: The Full Story**

A six-part fan fiction story by Amelia Romualdez under the anime series Hetalia Axis powers by Himaruya Hidekaz

"_Here lies the memory of one forbidden love in time of war, hatred, loss, betrayal and death. At the time where no one can be trusted, I found love when all I know is He dies, I die, everyone dies and everyone cries in despair._"

**[A/N]: This is the revision for chapter one of the stories with added awesome. This is as stated in the summary part a full version for "Need You Now" in my deviantART account amyserrana2010. I am replacing the first draft of the first chapter due to sappy things and rushed thoughts alone. To my readers, please comment and review this story so that I'll excel more in making the following chapters in the story. I will never screw up if critiques were given.**

**To some parts, foreign language may be used. Please correct me if there are at least errors in the translation within the story proper. I will correct them as soon as I read them.**

**For other things, the usages of the names and characters are used under consideration of the fan world. I may also give historical events parallel in the series.**

**This story is dedicated to all PruAus fans out there. Promise, I will not and I mean NOT screw up for all of you. This story is also dedicated to my new comer Hetards Chiaruzu Bairushumitto and my Bocchan-hime, cause both of you I love you two so much that I want the two of you to read this even if you can't hold all my feels expressed here.**

**This story is rated PG-15 to M due to the theme of the story. Read it with consideration.**

**NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS, THIS IS FANFICTION!**

**Chapter One: Gunshot Wounds**

"_A day with you is peaceful, a day without you is chaos. A single note turned everything crumbling to the ground you're standing onto."_

Today is a fairly bitter winter here in Vienna. It is already late February but the winter here gets stronger and bitterer. It's still the War and yet I was still under hold of the Axis Powers still.

Ludwig was still busy on how to manipulate things in the War. And it has been almost 30 years since I was divorced with Lady Erszébet by force and in turn our own small Empire was dissolved, this also sparked the Great War years later. Several phone calls were given every minute for the things Ludwig and his group have to respond all the time. The War was closing in. And many people died along the streets, in their homes, and on the field. I was still in shock after several of my fellow countrymen were killed just because they're Jewish. Most of my countrymen are mostly Jewish so they were captured by _those_ soldiers and sent far, far away just to starve and die in the cold and bitter winters. Several of the buildings and monuments were destroyed by series of invasions and sieges in and out the country.

More problems arouse each day as the war is about to go its close. Especially to the case of one person: _Gilbert Beilschmidt_.

_That_ person, _that once lively, noisy and annoying_ person now sits quietly; thinking deeply and never speaks much like he used to do. _Like what he __used to__ do_. That was never normal for him, ever. He's under a _de facto_ abolition which suffered him greatly as once a grand empire. He wasn't that lonely before, not for once. He never gets bored or sits there like a stick. He was never that worse. He could never act that bad or much, that worse.

_That wasn't the Gilbert Beilschmidt that I knew four centuries ago. That wasn't him._

A moment of silence, then a point of movement. Gilbert Beilschmidt grew bored and stood up walking aimlessly towards the door separating him to the outside world. He turned around only stating these words; "The Boss wanted me to do something awesome. I'll be back in a moment or two." Followed by a notorious grin of his and a point of doubt in his face. Most nodded, even Ludwig, even me…

The doors were left open for a few minutes and the winter wind came in like a sledgehammer to me, slamming me with its bitter truth with it. I myself walked aimlessly that the wind is pulling me. Ludwig turned around to ask me where I'm going and I ignored it. I never heard it or anything, I was hypnotised by the wind and its bitter truth ahead of me. I only got a jacket and my scarf Lady Erszébet gave me thirty years ago as almost a farewell gift of sorts. I was lacking sense of direction, which was my big problem ever since I go into places. And all I look for were footprints, footprints that belonged to Gilbert Beilschmidt himself.

_Because, that is the only thing I have to follow onto…_

The footprints in the snow were still fresh and new with only light snow falling from the Heavens above and as I follow them I never knew I got out of Austrian territory and into unknown territory. There I find snow thicker than that of Vienna and beyond.

_Where am I? Where is he? What's going on?_

These were the questions fumbling on my head and still bothered by the bitterness of the wind around me, and I felt my whole self is…crumbling down like a tower being demolished.

_Why do I feel this? What's happening to me? Do I start having feelings for him? No!_

Moments took over until I see a humanesque figure within the foggy area, followed by a bigger shadowy figure behind him.

_Is it Gilbert Beilschmidt? Who is the other figure? What's going on? I feel…somebody…_

Someone was behind me; a huge humanesque shadow was casted over me. I turned around to see a familiar piece of clothing, stained with blood and mud. That person was a giant; he uttered such words I can't understand he spoke in grave, deep murderous tone Erzsébet told me a long time ago.

"_Ну, хорошо, хорошо, если это не мало благородный из Вены. То, что приносит вам здесь в холодный день? Кто вы собираетесь сохранить немного благородный? Кто?_"

_I cannot understand a word he uttered to my face; I really don't...even a single one!_

That person was smiling and grinning like a mad, mad man. That person raised his hand and waved a steel pipe towards me and I was frozen put due to fear.

_No! I will not die! I will not…_

And a gunshot was given a moment too soon. A familiar voice resonated afterwards screaming out my name and pleading me to run away. The person still wanted to hit me with his bloody pipe and I felt my legs again and paced away from this maniac. I tried to run away as fast as I could be, but that person is so fast he's only a few metres away from me. I thought to myself I was done for and now…

…someone pushed me away.

And another gunshot was given, now to that person. _Gilbert Beilschmidt_…


End file.
